Talk:How-To Guide: Beastmaster
My guides are being proposed moved to "Job: How-To Guide", which I don't really mind at all. If that does end-up being the case, we can change the name of this and all my other guides' page names. However, if that isn't the case, this name will stick. Anyway, I noticed Beastmaster had a ton of guides, but none (maybe one or two, I can't remember) were directly for a walkthrough of the job itself. There were charm guides and camp guides that looked great and had a lot of useful things done for them. Anyway, despite the order I previously noted, I'm skipping Ranger and Bard to move straight into Summoner for a friend of mine. After that, I'll go back to the original order. Anyway, I thank you all for your continued support with my guides. I appreciate all the large and small edits that you guys have submitted to me over the last couple of weeks. The constructive criticism has not, does not, and shall not ever go overlooked. If you feel like adding a brand-new section, that's perfectly okay too. I just hope Beastmasters will find this useful to some extent. Happy editing! Edited "Reward" section to the March 2008 update that Reward's recast is now 90 seconds. Hope you don't mind... --Starcade 11:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) This isn't a user guide. By all means update away! If anyone finds anything wrong, anything that shouldn't be there, or anything that needs an update, fix it. It's done in first-person, but by no means am I going to get mad at someone correcting me lol. --Stammer 21:39, 4 May 2008 (UTC) There's something wrong... You state "Very tough and Incredibly tough cannot be charmed." I have just proven this wrong. I charmed a Stalking Sapling Outside Jeuno In Batallia Downs as a lvl 12 BST, I successfully charmed, for 5 seconds untill it turned on me and killed me in 3 hits..XD --Taruzard 03:50, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I calls 'em like I sees 'em. --Stammer 07:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) You most definately can charm VT and IT mobs, it's just the duration is extremely short. Also the table you were pulling numbers from isn't really anything more than a guideline. Charm duration has a random factor to it. The higher your level compared to the mob's level the more often your charm will last for the maximum duration (which that table might be the maximum duration, I've not tested that). VT and IT mobs will almost always turn on you within a matter of seconds unless you've got a ton of +Charm gear (I also beleive that +Chr helps to, probably like 2 or 3 Chr = +1 Charm, but I have no proof). I've changed the description of charm to reflect that VT and IT can be charmed, just the duration is very short. Having this kind of mis-information makes me wonder how much you've played all these jobs you write guides on. I also highly dislike that you write them in the first person and still refuse to make them named guides. On top of that you keep the list at the bottom of each one point to your other guides... if these really are general guides free for all to edit then you can't really claim them as "your" guides, and those lists should be removed, not to mention that those lists themselves don't in anyway pertain to the topic of the guide they are in. If these were named guides then they would make sense as they would help people find other guides by you. Anyway, please take it from me, a level 75 Bst who solo'd all but maybe 5 levels to 75, with full AF and Relic gear (minus the Relic weapon of course) that you can charm IT and VT mobs. -- 17:48, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks much for your contribution! It really helps when people contribute more knowledge-based information than what I've got already.--Stammer 21:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Subjob /BLU In early level, /BLU can compete with /WHM for Cocoon and Pollen. Don't forget that setting BLUE spells can give you some extra stats (Pollen CHR +1 HP +5 for instance). A good example, at BST38/BLU16 can get : CHR+7, VIT+3, HP +35, Auto Regen, Cure (Pollen), Def +50% (Cocoon). With the following setting (Pollen/Cocoon/Feather Storm/Healing Breeze/Sheep Song/Helldive (total 13 BMP and 6 spells). The reverse part is low MPs and the need to rest for them. FoV Refresh will help a lot to counter that point. --DarkThorsen 09:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) "The physical spells such as Head Butt and Bludgeon will remain effective due to the fact that their accuracy is dependent on your main weapons skill level and not Blue Magic skill." Copie of Beastmaster: Guide to Playing the Job Old job trait I have removed the text regarding "Wide Scan" since SE has now made this ability available to all jobs, not just BST and RNG. In the interest of historical archive, I reproduce the text that was removed below. It's available to be move back if doing this is not allowed. *Wide Scan is a useful job trait exclusive to Beastmasters and Rangers. It doesn’t really do anything passive, it just adds a feature to your map. Under the bar “Markers” is another bar called “Widescan”. Click on that and you can see all monsters and NPCs in the general vicinity. It’s great for finding a pet or for finding monsters to sic your pet on. It’s also really useful for camping notorious monsters, but Beastmaster’s Widescan is shorter range than Ranger’s, so generally Ranger is more used for doing so. Every 20 levels up to 60 you get another tier of this, increasing its range. --Dmaps (talk) 03:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC)